


Shipwreck

by theGayberry



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGayberry/pseuds/theGayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Big Score life had become tasteless in between criminal crew. Trevor had cracked at first and suggested the old crew to steal a yacht just for fun. What happens then on the yacht will be seen in the upcoming chapters..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phone rang. Grumpy voice followed skinny hand to press the phone to speaker and fall back under the sheets.

– Trevor, sweetheart. It's time to get up, gentle voice came from the mobile phone. It was quiet.

– Trevor, c'mon. Get up, we have to leave soon if we're planning to do that shit today.

A loud groan came from Canadian's mouth muffled in pillow as he turned on his side to look at where Michael's voice was coming from. Only his right eye was showing from the pillow which with he lazily stared at the phone.

\- No.. Frustrated voice answered frowning with a long loud sigh.

– Don't muffle to your pillow or I can't hear you, baby. Now, c'mon. No mercy.

– What time is it?

  
– Nine thirty.

\- .. What the FUCK?! Trevor's tune rose as he jumped to sit on bed.

– Why the HELL didn't you wake me up earlier, you moron?!

– I thought you'd be more ready than me, but when you didn't show up I guessed you'd overslept, Michael said with a little grin in his voice.

– You should have been here earlier with me and Lester than anyone else.

As Michael guessed, he moved his phone farther as the sleeping beauty started to yell his lungs out. Jesus he was loud even his phone was probably five feet away from his bed. When the furious one had calmed down a bit Michael cleared his throat.

– Have you raged enough? The line was quiet for a while.

\- .. I'll be there at ten, he hung up and the suit man sighed for a relief.

Conversations like these with Trevor, Canadian was never patient enough to be angry for a long time to him, unless he was hurt.

Michael was sitting on a brown chair leaning to woody table in front of Lester's house with him. They were rehearsing the back-up plans and the main plan for the newest catch.

Trevor had got a spark in his eyes and he had begged for weeks from Lester that they could have a little "party" for all the old hogs and steal a yacht for it. It had been a long while since the group had done anything bigger than robbing cars and tease dealers. The Big Score had made their lives dangerous to rise up again for a while, but keeping low profile tested mostly Trevor's ambitious personality. He had always been like Icarus, flying too close to sun just waiting when his wings would burn. Michael being his Daedalus, Lester had a joke about it.

Lester had been denying with Trevor for a while making tempered man turn from begging to more physical, but before that happened the smarter one gave up on him just thinking how risky and ridiculous it would be. Unlike Trevor, who described it "beautiful". Lester counted this for Canadian's birthday, but more to that the meth head wouldn't rip his balls off. Actually, it would do just great for Lester too to relax a bit with old friend adrenaline.

\- So, when we get to the dock we're gonna find this ship "LS Seas" and find out if the schedule is a keeper or not.

What I am saying is, that if the ship is leaving or is too soon ready to leave, we're following it by chopper and jets, Lester showed some pictures of their targets and vehicles while talking to Michael who was smoking cigarette.

\- It's not too hard when the ship haven't gone too far from the dock and when it's still accelerating. But still keeping in the primary case.

Franklin, Lamar and you will go to the ship using those fake tickets which I made to you and make sure the yacht's security and tracking system will be turned off. In the same time you'll check the evacuation boats to get the people out there when we have got far enough from the city. In that time, we'll get with chopper to you, me, Trevor, Wade and Ron.

Lester shook his head. He wasn't very comfortable to deal with Trevor's mates, but he let them in for now anyway. He didn't care anymore when he had already given up to him.

\- But yeah, if we're not gonna make it in time from the dock, Trevor and Wade will get to the ship with jets and do the dirty work for you. Then you, Franklin and Lamar will fly with helicopters to them, Trevor got two of them near the city.

When Lester finished his lecture to Michael, suit man nodded excited smile on his face. Even he had been just happy for that he got his life back with Amanda and their kids, he couldn't be missing the old times. And not even with that fact that he had physical relationship with Trevor.

First one arriving to Lester's place was Franklin, little later came Lamar, then Wade, Ron and Trevor with his truck.

When Canadian drove in he left the red and rusty car on the street corner and walked to yard with long careless steps. His eyes were locked on Michael who was wearing his tuxedo and looking at three arriving men. Before he had chance to react Canadian had sat on his lap and pulled him with a rough grip to willing kiss. When the taller man played with his tongue inside other man's mouth he moaned quietly. Lester interrupted them with a sharp whoah.

– Easy there now, boys. There are people with you. Wade looked at the same time confused and terrified at two men kissing.

– W-what are you looking for Michael's mouth, Trevor? H-has he stolen something?

Trevor pulled away to catch his breath staring victoriously Michael's surprised face. He had even dropped his cigarette.

– I missed you, Trevor sighed willingly.

– I can tell, the suit man answered and grinned.

Michael was the one who didn't care about how psycho Trevor was, he had been psycho enough to make Michael fall for him and vice versa. Adrenaline of lust pulsing in both men veins would be released by a nice shooting and killing spree or a hard-ass sex. But they needed this tension now to success their case.

\- So, are we still missing someone? Trevor asked lifting from Michael's lap.

Lester shook his head and rose up from the chair. He threw vehicle keys to people who were set to use them.

– Trevor, you're taking the jets with Wade and Ron. Michael, you take the chopper like Franklin and Lamar too, I'm navigating your set on so keep your radio working.

Group of men nodded and had a few words with each other before they left on their first targets.

Michael stepped aside with Trevor and taller man leaned on him for a kiss.

– See you later, Canadian said almost whispering and smiled to suit man. He played with jet keys and turned then quickly to his truck.

– Alright, let's do this, Ron, Wade! Trevor yelled aggressively and acted restless when he slammed car door. Wade jumped on shotgun and Ron back of the truck and the car rolled immediately on run.

Franklin and Lamar left with a white van after three men, but Michael needed to go different way, he watched as red truck disappeared from his sight.

\- So, how's it going with him? Lester poked suit man with his elbow and raised his brow. Michael jumped from his thoughts and looked him back.

– We're fine, like you see.

– Are you going to do..IT, at the ship? Michael burst into little grin and walked to his white sports car.

– Don't talk about it as you'd be teen again, Lester! Suit man laughed and drove away trying to catch the schedule with others.

From the very beginning when Michael and Trevor had got to known each other they had been just like soul mates and the friendship had become very soon more physical. It started from drunk sloppy kisses in I-dare-you-to game and turned later to "just" sex, or as they called themselves, "fuck-buddies", jerking each other was also drunken idea which had become a ritual for every month when they had a meeting with old gang. After their meeting Trevor and Michael took some private time for themselves. The term was inside joke for all the boys, but they didn't know the whole truth yet.

They really didn't have a clue what was behind the nickname in that time, six months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Trevor~ Could ya bring me another beer? Michael said giggling while he was sitting half naked on Trevor's bed.

Music was buzzing loudly from screechy stereos almost covering two men voices from each other. 

Canadian stepped from shower-steamed bathroom holding two beer bottles which he had taken there with him thinking he would become keen with drinking this night. Dripping water from his body he walked to bedroom and gave Michael a bottle and clanked it with his one. He sat down beside of laughing man who looked at his friend with joy. Canadian was wetting the sheets around him.

\- I love this kinda' nights with you, Trev. Just you an' me, he poked Canadian with his bottle grinning.

– No, thank you Mikey that you come to cheer me up after bar with others. It's very pleasant from you, I appreciate that. 

Trevor and Michael stared at each other smiling for a second until Michael gulped his beer. 

They talked always on the edge of the bed for hours from the weather to bigger issues. "Remember when.." and "It was so awesome.." were the most used starts for the chats with these men. But now two men were too wasted to keep a deep conversation on, so they just grinned to each other.

Michael lowered his sight and burst into a little grin raising his eyebrows.

– Wow, nice woody, Trevor, Michael looked at Canadian's surprise boner as soon he noticed it himself too.

– Oh.. He laughed and raised his shoulders.

– It's not so special.

– You don't have any manners, T, Michael giggled and looked at Trevor's eyes. Canadian looked back with a little smirk on his lips.

– Listen, buddy.. Trevor leaned closer Michael like telling him the biggest secret he could ever tell to anyone.

– Why wouldn't we play a little "I-dare-you-to"?

– Oh, like giving a blowjob..? Michael laughed.

– No, but.. you know.. Trevor grinned and pointed his beer bottle to Michael's boxers. 

He smirked and stared to his eyes until Michael did the same to him getting Canadian's point.

– Do you dare to..give me a hand job?

– .. Isn't that a little too..gay?

– Are you a pussy, Michael?

– No, Michael laughed and licked his lips and put his beer down on the floor. His lips tightened and he rose up to take his underpants off. Then he sat aside Trevor who was biting his lower lip.

– You took a head start, buddy, so you'll do me first, Michael winked his eye to Canadian and took a better sitting position.

Trevor laughed and put his hand on Michael's thigh rubbing it gently, moving slowly to his inner thighs. Michael's breathing became soon heavier and he let silent whoah out of his mouth closing his eyes. Trevor grabbed his balls and soon his length rubbing it slowly.

– Heh, you know what you're doing, boy.. Michael said grinning and sliding his own hand on Trevor's aching member. 

He jumped a bit by his touch, but let a joyful moan reaching eye contact with Michael. Two men stared at each other and grinned.

– Finally you're getting hard, Mikey.

– Well, this is a bit odd, but uhh.. I think I'm liking it.. Michael swallowed heavily and tried to smile back but having problems with it. 

His grip from Trevor snapped at times but so did Trevor's. Canadian looked more numb and emotionless with Michael, but suit man could feel from him he was getting pleased too. His own cock pulsed from pleasure and he felt the same from Trevor's.

– Even my dick is almost numb, Mikey, I like this too. Trevor smiled and tried to encourage him by that. He sighed grabbing Michael harder.

– C'mon, sugar-tits, let's finish this! As an order Michael took a rough grip from Trevor's cock and worked it with a new strength what surprised Canadian.

– Whoah! Ah.. Mikey, you really get into this! Trevor yelled and two men kept now such a competition on which one would cum first.

Panting hardly Trevor could feel Michael to start tremble more than earlier. He smirked to him, but didn't say a word. Michael's moans begun to have some more voice in them and he took some support with his other hand from the bed. 

His grip from Trevor started to slip, but Canadian helped him with his other hand. Holding his own hand on Trevor's length and having Canadian holding his hand on them, Michael surprised and had a look on Trevor's eyes.

– Good going, Mikeyh..

– T.. Michael whispered with shaky voice as his breath snapped and he let choky moan his body cramping and warm cum spreading on Trevor's hand. 

Trevor squeezed Michael's hand around his dick and concentrated to his finish line.

– Hold on still a minute, Mikey.. Trevor said losing his voice and gasping hardly air reaching the erection. 

Soon Trevor collapsed by erection and Michael felt how his hand filled by cum. Both men were panting and looking each other quietly, soon having the same old grin on their faces.

– Whoah, that was the best daring prank ever, Jesus.. Michael said laughing and pulling his hands on his knees.

– Yes, Mikey. Why not trying that some other time again?

– Heh.. Why not?  
\- - -  
\- How the fuck did you manage to empty that ship, T? I don't think they enjoy about stolen yacht with drugs, guns and shooting. And also you dislike ships stuffed full where you can't have a second of own space, Michael phoned with radio raising the chopper to fly and taking a direction to dock. 

Lester opened the radio line before anyone reached to answer.

– When our set is ready we're gonna drive the pack of people to evacuation boats, all of us. If cops are alerted, we're keeping people as hostages as long as we've saved our asses from the situation.

– Roger that, Michael shut his line soon arriving to the dock. 

He tried to reach Franklin and Lamar where they were at, and soon he saw them coming behind a building.

– Not too close, boys, two choppers will already get us some un-needed attention. Where you at, T? Michael asked finding the closest helipad and flew above it to have it as a cover for suspects.

– Heading to the beach, sugar. We see you! So, where's my ship?

– We ain't sure yet. Lester!

Whole crew's phones got the same picture of huge yacht which sides were written "LS Seas".

– Here's our case, boys! LS Seas. Now, it looks like the ship ain't at the dock for some reason, I need to check the current schedule, just wait a bit.

– You lost my ship?!

– Calm down, Trevor, Michael sighed eyes wandering nervously at the dock.

– No I won't! You lost the fucking ship and we haven't even started!

– Shut the fuck up, T! You were the one late, if you remember!

– Fuck you, Michael! You should take better care of me!

– Cus' you can't do it yourself..?

– Calm the fuck down, dogs! Seriously! Franklin yelled at the radio and got the line quiet. Lester gave a word quickly.

– Okay, okay now. Nobody else is later than the yacht itself. The current information tells we have twenty minutes before the ship is arriving. 

Michael, leave your chopper there and hop to Franklin and Lamar. Trevor, you take Michael's chopper and Ron and Wade can take the jets. Are we clear now?

The crew agreed one by one and closed the line.

Michael took his backpack full of guns covered in clothes. You couldn't be too careful with keeping low profile, exactly when it had to be gone through security guards to the ship. 

In the backpack there was everything he needed. Suit man looked at the sky and waited Franklin and Lamar drop the ladder for him. Climbing up to the chopper Michael panted and wrought a helmet on even it wasn't a long trip to take anymore.

– Oh, M, don't lose your breath yet! Franklin grinned.

– Shut the fuck up, Michael coughed and sat down.

– Where we're going to leave this chopper?

– On that high building there is a helipad and straight way down with an elevator. Not so risky and not so long way back to the dock, sounds good?

– You're the leader now, Frank, suit man said taking the last check to his equipment. 

Lester let an announcement through the radio with little grin in his voice.

– Settle down, gentlemen and catch a breath. We have still time, but soon we get to the action!


	3. Chapter 3

Warm sea air winded to three men's faces when they stepped on the dock of the ship. The yacht was really stuffed as full as possible, and three men tried to get through the mass so they could leave their luggage in private cabins. Sun had gone behind the clouds and the sky looked unfortunately grey, like it would rain soon.

Michael slid a keycard unlocking his cabin's door. He let an excited laughter when he was scanning the huge suite putting his backpack on the bed. There was large window with a view to the sea and whole room decorated white with a little pinch of beige. It looked so noble even for Michael that he felt like a king. Trevor would truly hate this purity.

\- What's the plan, dog? Lamar asked sitting on the bed while Franklin was looking for a seat from chair of the dining table set.

– Hey, watch it! Suit man grumbled suggesting to not soiling his room. 

Lamar raised a little his hands shaking his head with mutter. Michael gave him a look straightening then his tuxedo in front of a mirror.

– Let's wait for the ship to get going and then split out. Frank gets the security system and the cameras, I'll go to skipper's cabin to turn off the tracking system and rest of the security system, staying there to con the ship. 

And Lamar, you go find the evacuation boats and how they are. You two report to me, and I'll report to the others, clear? 

Two men nodded. Michael smiled eagerly and had sat on a chair too.

– It's been a while since I've been on a cruise. Hope you two don't suffer from seasickness! 

He laughed and moved on to check the minibar. As usually, it was kind of a disappointment, but from this day they could have the whole ship to use so even once the booze was free. Or well, it would cost a lot by playing with robbery and risking own freedom, but it was the usual cost of any trip they were having.

\- - -

It was a warm night in LS and the crew was meeting at Vanilla Unicorn to have some chit-chat time and fun. Frank and Lamar were there, soon joined Floyd and Wade and for last came Trevor, Ron and Michael.

– Wassup, creepers! Lamar greeted men with a sloppy high five.

– Ah, Trevor! Fuck-buddy! He added, but nearly in the same second he was denying what he just said.

– Fuck..buddy? Trevor's face got serious as he almost ran to Lamar raising his fists.

– Trev, don't.. Michael tried to stop his rages as soon as they were starting.

– YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH?! Say that again and you're looking your face around the city.

– I'm s'ry, man. I-I didn't mean to-!

– So what did you meant then?!

– Trevor! Cut it out! Let's get some beer and have a look at this later, okay? 

Michael said and thumped his friend's shoulder. Canadian growled and sighed staring at Lamar who definitely had shat himself.

– This is not over yet, my N-word, he pointed at him with his forefinger and followed Michael inside the strip bar.

After gallons of beer and other poison, pool matches, darts and strippers, people were ready to head out and wave goodbyes to each other. Three hours had gone fast and people had got some more, some less drunk. Trevor had leaned on Michael who was finishing his beer.

– Hey, sugar-tits. Would you like to go to my place? Trevor asked from him smiling. 

Two men were sitting on a fake-leather sofa and leaning to its related wooden table.

– Sounds great, Trev. But how are you managing to go there, with cab?

– No, I will drive us there!

– With that condition? Pfft! I don't think so.. Trevor rose from the sofa giving Michael a cocky look.

– You don't believe me, Michael? I'll show it to you! 

Canadian grabbed his friend from his shoulders and raised shorter man up ripping him after him outside. Suit man's yelling echoed in strip bar while others in crew grew a loud laughter after him.

– To Sandy Shores, everyone! To Sandy Shores!

– The hell with your Sandy Shores, Trevor. I'm not coming with you there, Michael pulled himself from Canadian's grip.

– What the hell, Mikey?!

– I mean, It's late and you're too dru- too tired to drive from LS to there. We wouldn't have much time together, so why wouldn't we just go to Floyd's apartment if it's free for now? He stayed in bar.

– Fine, fat classy man.. Trevor murmured of disappointment and walked drunken clumsily to his truck.

– Get over here, fatty, we're ready to go!

Growling engine of the truck on freeway reminded two men of fastening speed. Even Michael was sure Trevor could handle the car he was biting his lip looking forward for any kind of possibility of accident.

– Uh, Trevor. Ain't you driving a little too fast for now?

– Umm..no? Canadian frowned and looked at Michael for a second turning his view to road then.

– Just..try to keep your car on the road.. Suit man mumbled and stared at the road. 

There was an awkward silence until Michael's eyes brightened by excitement.

– Hey, Trevor. Does Floyd have any booze at home? I'm feeling thirsty.. Suit man grinned and he got a little laugh back.

– Oh! Well, I'm not sure 'bout that, but.. If I remember right, I could have some home-made moonshine in trunk.

– When did ya start to do that too?

– Trevor Philips Industries is an expanding company, you know! 

Two men laughed and Trevor turned on Rebel Radio ending the silence. He was about to add some speed to their truck too, but Michael denied.

– Easy, remember!

– Well, FINE THEN! It wasn't long ride anymore and soon they could see the dirty-green building with dark parking lot with broken lamps. 

Trevor clanked truck's front corner to street lamp, but it was nothing to his drunk driving. It was a success. Canadian had thrown the apartment keys to Michael and himself he explored the space behind truck's benches. Michael climbed fast the stairs and opened the door waving his hand to Trevor.

– Hey! You finding anything? Canadian raised some undefined bottles and cans up.

– Umm..I guess we have something else than gasoline too.

– If you guess I won't touch your poisons!

– Fuck you, Michael! Trevor shouted and threw half empty can out of the truck to Michael's direction. Suit man laughed and headed inside.

– Listen, you lil' shit! THIS, is gasoline.. Trevor took a nice sniff from full can and exhaled heavily.

– But this..this is booze! Canadian lifted gray can and left the truck. He grinned and headed up to Floyd's apartment.

Michael opened the fridge and pulled two cold beers out and handed the other to Canadian sitting to sofa.

– If I can't get booze, then I'll, heh, get something else! Michael sighed and gulped his beer.

– You tired, buddy? Trevor asked sitting next to suit man whose eyes seemed reddish.

– Oh, nah.. Just woozy, he laughed and poked his friend with the bottle.

– Okay, good! Trevor answered enthusiastically.

– 'Cause you know what I want, Mikey~? He licked his words leaning closer to Michael. Suit man smirked and rose up from the sofa.

– I'll take a piss and then I'll head to bedroom, you waiting there for me then? He said and closed the bathroom's door. 

When he was unzipping his pants he heard Trevor walking first to kitchen, then to bedroom. Michael felt his bladder exploding in any minute and it was a huge relief to open his pants and let all the liquid out. Suit man sighed out loud, he couldn't have held that much longer.

Wide smirk grew to Michael's face when he was thinking probably soon seeing Trevor beside him ready to jerk him out as a challenge. Suddenly, thinking naked Canadian holding his length felt odd, he felt unfamiliar shiver of his libido. 

Sudden warm feeling burnt in his chest and member, and his thoughts went more blurry. The feeling started to get more familiar, he had felt it a long time ago with Amanda and the other girls and.. Michael's face got serious as he was zipping his pants.

– Shit.. He cursed staring at dirty wall above the toilet. He didn't anymore want just mechanical orgasm with his best friend. He wanted to have more. 

He swallowed heavily feeling how his eyes wandered around the wall lines. A rough door knock and yell popped Michael from his thoughts and scared him to death.

– Are you alive there? Trevor asked while suit man was on the edge of a heart attack and gathering his thoughts.

– Yes, yes, acid-cock! He sighed and squinted trying not to think with his third leg. It was actually hard even it worked with chicks. 

What the hell he was going to do with his wasted thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor was sitting on the edge of Floyd's guest room bed looking at Michael who came from bathroom.

– So, are you going to get here sit beside me? He asked when flushed suit man was walking to him avoiding an eye contact. His face really was awfully reddish and he looked nervous. 

Canadian noticed that right away and he put his hand on shorter man's shoulder.

– Is something wrong?

– Wha-? No! Let's just..do this..

– Hey, Mikey..aren't you enjoying our time? .. What happened?

– Nothing, okay?!

– Mhm..you're a bad liar..but if you want-?! 

Michael stopped Trevor by grabbing his thigh and smiling gently.

– I want this. Just booze makin' me grumpy.. He said and started to unzip Canadian's jeans. 

Taller man stopped his hand and held it for a moment. Hand contact made Michael feel his chest heating up and he looked the other man confused.

– Do your own pants so I'll do mine, easier, he said grinning. 

He couldn't help to think drunk that Michael looked so sweet when he was snapped out of his thoughts.

– Oh, yeah.. Michael rose up quickly to strip his clothes, embarrassed of his absent-minded acting. 

He felt nervous thinking about the sight behind him, Trevor naked with a flirting grin on his face. He could imagine other man licking his lips and looking at suit man's body willingly. That hadn't happened before, but thinking about it Michael felt his cock getting harder and he jumped from his thoughts cursing.

– Ah, shit.. His voice shivered.

Suddenly a warm breath on his neck paralyzed him even more. Mixed smell of beer and booze stung in Michael's nose, but that wasn't the shock for him. Why Trevor was so close to him?

– What are you hiding there, Mikey? Murmuring drunken voice asked putting hands on suit man's waist. 

New wave of confusion kept Michael standing still stuttering quietly and trying to recognize the feelings inside him.

– T, wha..no..what..what the..

– Huh? Did cat get your tongue? Taller man leaned closer to confused man's neck and ear exhaling slowly to them. 

Shorter man's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He felt the heat rising and his libido guiding his muscles making them twitch nastily.

– Trevor.. Michael's tune was full of frustration by his twisted feelings.

– I..I can't.. He swallowed and squinted to get himself back to reality, but before he was able to do more, strong grip turned him around and he was eye on eye to Trevor.

– What's the matter, sugar-tits? Husky voice asked and blurred Michael's thoughts again.

– T, I really need to -! 

Thin lips were forced on shorter man's letting willing blows of air through Canadian's nose. Michael let denying muffle trying to lose from Trevor's grip pulling his head and pushing taller man's chest. His heart beating in his throat crossing feelings spun in his head. 

After failed tries to get off from Trevor suit man's aching cock pulsed reminding about any sexual happening on his body to lose it any second now, and he couldn't take his libido anymore.

It was Michael who first forced to tangle his tongue together Canadian's and clank their teeth like a teen boy. 

Trevor sat Michael on the bed and pressed his knee below suit man's member. He moaned out loud feeling awfully light-headed already losing his thoughts about denial and everything else. 

Trevor moved lower kissing his neck, then chest, from there to his lower belly. He made couple gentle strokes to Michael's length licking it then starting nasty slowly stroking his balls at the same time.

– Trev..! Suit man choked with his voice and bit his lower lip. 

Canadian took Michael's length to his mouth tasting it little more and sucking passionately. He made it slow, but rhythmically causing Michael moaning on the edge of the bed. His hand reached Trevor's hair and stroked it pulling more cock to his mouth. Trevor made it deep few times before he pulled dick out to lick the tip and pulling his tongue swirling under the foreskin. 

Covering his mouth muffled moans were filling the room feeding Trevor's lust as he touched himself and made slow strokes same time sucking Michael again.

– Don't.. fucking.. stop, T, Michael panted stroking Trevor's hair. 

Canadian grinned pulling himself out for a second to response.

– It's don't stop fucking, fatty. Before he got chance to answer to his tasteless quip Trevor was handling suit man making him lose his words. The heat got Michael and he tried to inhale over it and his aching cock.

Thoughts about denial still flashed in Michael's mind when he was looking down to Trevor sucking his cock. He was drunk as fuck, but he still was thinking about that it was his best friend down there even he could have just forgotten everything and enjoy this. Trevor seemed to do that already.

Right move to suit man's nerves caused a gasp and moan from him and he needed to cover his mouth not to beg Trevor keep going. On cock sucking lips there were a slight grin, Michael noticed. 

Canadian knew what he was doing and he enjoyed every second of teasing sitting man in front of him. He was so damn good at it. His tongue didn't leave any spot cold and his deep throat worked without gags. Trevor hummed and moaned to Michael's length causing his knees to start tremble. When Canadian noticed that, he slid the cock slowly from his mouth playing with the tip before rising from the floor. 

Michael panted and whined about his aching abandoned cock, but it wasn't long that Trevor laid on the bed turning Michael down kissing his neck on him.

– I want you inside me, Mikey. Wouldn't you do it for me? Canadian whispered rocking his hips pressing their members together. 

Both men moaned by pleasure, Trevor bit suit man's neck and he felt him nod, bit unsurely. Taller man let a short laughter to other man's response. He knew that Michael hadn't done this before, at least not with men. He looked at suit man who was still out of his thoughts. Now it was because of the euphoria.

Michael sighed looking at Trevor's eyes while rolling him off onto mattress. Blue eyes were full of rough lust, a grudge for leaving him cold for a little while. Hazel eyes answered back with a willing spark and Canadian put his hands on shorter man's waist. 

Michael spit to his hand and rubbed it around his already saliva covered length. Then he leaned on Trevor kissing him sloppily and adding one of his fingers inside him. It caused Canadian gasp and jump a little making him force his tongue even deeper to Michael's mouth and he grabbed his head with his both hands closer to him. Suit man moaned when their members touched, he put two fingers inside loosen Trevor and soon he guided his dick between Canadian's cheeks. Taller man wrapped his legs around suit man's waist and rocked his hips slow waiting other man put his cock inside him.

– I can't wait, Mikey. I need you now! Canadian panted kissing his neck. 

Trevor gasped out loud when Michael's length met taller man's inner flesh. He couldn't wait getting shorter man's thick cock wholly inside him and he felt saliva cover corners of his mouth. Michael was kissing it away and starting to move his body stroking carefully to get the feeling of Trevor's body. He didn't ache, Canadian was used to this. His pitched voice was telling him more where to hit when he stroked his body. 

Michael's name echoed in room and nails sunk in his back when he got to hit Trevor's nerves. Soon his own voice joined him, moaning Canadian's name stroking rougher and faster. Trevor curled himself tighter around Michael and he bit his lip shaking.

Shorter man felt his body to get closer to climax. Taller man under him trembled having no control of his body and losing his tight grip around suit man's body. His moans stopped and he gasped hardly air, Michael felt also growing heat and pressure in his lower back and length. Canadian arched and let a sharp moan dropping his limbs from the last grips he had tried to keep on Michael and panted. After a strong wave of heat Michael's body cramped and he erected inside the other man moaning. He kept his trembling arms on the sides of Trevor's head that he wouldn't collapse on him. He looked at keen hazel eyes which followed gently the blue ones. 

Trevor pulled himself to press his lips on Michael's and smiled widely. Michael smiled back pulling himself then out and rolled beside Canadian. Both men panted still keeping silence up. 

Two men were too exhausted and drunk to keep themselves awake. Michael looked at the ceiling lazily thinking mostly nothing, flashing pictures of having sex with Trevor and thinking still was it the right thing. His heart was racing and warm feeling in his chest told it him more clearly physically than he could even think about it. The feeling being wanted and wanting this person back, not just a coulisse. He let himself admit that he had feelings for this man beside him.


End file.
